Electronic messages may be sent from person to person via email messaging systems or instant messaging systems. Such messages typically contain text, but may also contain a sequence of printable characters, such as :), ^_^, or :-(, or a small image (e.g., an image whose size is 12 to 32 pixels in height and 12 to 32 pixels in width, with 12×14 pixels and 16×16 pixels being exemplary sizes) that is intended to represent a human facial expression and convey an emotion. These characters or small images are known as emoticons.